turtledovefandomcom-20200216-history
Category talk:Characters by Occupation
I came here to see if we had "Tailor" as a sub-cat for Marcus Aurelius Stimpson but found we do not. I believe we have enough for that sub-cat (Flora's brother & father plus good old "Chalky" at least) but it got me to thinking. I am willing to approach this systematically by going through characters and just adding occupation categories as the article suggest. While some would not reach the required three, I think we would come up with plenty of new sub-cats. Off hand I can think of "Steel Worker" given Martin and Pinkard and co-workers, "Carpenters" or perhaps the more general "Builders" for Martin's later career in L.A. "Drivers" or maybe "Teamsters" for Cinci and co., "Waiters" for Kip plus "Cooks" from his peers and diner bosses and so on. :There was also a POV in Darkness who was a tailor, though I doubt we have him. His father too--less likely still. "Builders" would be useful, it would fill up right quick. "Cooks," several--not just from the restaurant, there are the Woods and that one dude who gave an interview in MwIH. "Drivers" rather than "Teamsters," I think--We could put Vaclav Jezek in there, and I doubt we'd be able to make categories for other kinds of drivers (G. Gordon Liddy, for instance) stand on their own. Turtle Fan 23:46, November 9, 2010 (UTC) ::I was also thinking of a "Cabbies" and "Chauffeurs" categories, too. Liddy would nominally fit the latter except he also seems from the article to be a bodyguard / minder. "Drivers" it is. :::The Agency (I don't remember whether they became the CIA or remained the OSS or were something else altogether; I don't believe they ever said) provided Straha with a personal car and driver as a "courtesy," and yes, his real job was to keep an eye on Straha. But he did indeed perform chaufeur duties faithfully. So he wore several hats. Turtle Fan 23:21, November 11, 2010 (UTC) ::My thought was to sub-cat as much as reasonable and then group in related parent categories. If some end up too sparse then the name could be re-edited into the parent cat. ML4E 21:39, November 11, 2010 (UTC) :::That does sound like the best system. Turtle Fan 23:21, November 11, 2010 (UTC) It would also be an opportunity to clean up the "Doctor" sub-cat as was recently discussed. I would split off "Medics ", "Nurses" and "Ambulance Attendants" (Ernie for one) and add "Pharmacists" (Bartlett's various bosses) to the super-cat. What do you think? ML4E 21:45, November 9, 2010 (UTC) :How many ambulance attendants are there? Enough to give them their own category? I figured they'd be in with Medics. Otherwise, sounds good. Turtle Fan 23:46, November 9, 2010 (UTC) Disc jockeys The Justin Kloster Stories have three characters identified as disc jockeys. Is that enough to start a subcat?Matthew Babe Stevenson (talk) 16:07, October 27, 2019 (UTC) :I don't see a reason to. Growth potential is slender at best. TR (talk) 16:38, October 27, 2019 (UTC) :Agreed. Turtle Fan (talk) 18:31, October 27, 2019 (UTC) :Put them in "Broadcasters". ML4E (talk) 18:49, October 27, 2019 (UTC) Linguists, editors I think a catchall for linguists, philologists, interpreters, and related professions is doable. There are a number of characters who are professors and/or interpreters for languages of other planets, plus JRR Tolkien. Also one for editors. This would include Harry Turtledove himself, several of the historical sf writers listed in Turtledove's Literary Influences, Co-Authors, and Creators of Shared Universes and/or referenced in Earthgrip, and Perseus for his role at the epilogue of "Miss Manners' Guide to Greek Missology." How about it?Matthew Babe Stevenson (talk) 04:35, November 12, 2019 (UTC) :I'm okay with the first if we can come up with a title that is both inclusive and easy to use. As for the second, we have to be careful about putting HT and others who've never been named in his books into a Characters category. Turtle Fan (talk) 23:27, November 12, 2019 (UTC)